Especial Dia dos namorados
by AnnaPK
Summary: O que acontece com Sara e Grissom quando o dia dos namorados se aproxima? Não sou muito boa com Summaty, mas por favor leiam e façam essa amadora feliz. Não esqueçam as Reviews


Dia dos namorados. O dia dos casais apaixonados. Era comum ver homens entregando flores e caixa de chocolates para suas amadas. Era o dia em que definitivamente "o amor estava no ar" mas não para dois dos melhores peritos do laboratório de criminalística de las vegas.

Grissom caminhava pelos corredores do lab rumo a sala de convivência. Quando adentra a sala toma um susto. Fixado na parede estavam uma espécie de caixa de correspondência com o nome de todos os CSI's dos dois turnos. As caixas estavam enfeitadas com corações e fitas vermelho e rosa.

" Ecklie" pensou. E se dirigiu para a sala do supervisor geral. Entrou sem bater e foi logo perguntando:

- Ecklie o que significa aquilo na sala de convivência?

- Não sabe bater na porta?- pergunta o careca.

- Exatamente como você. Agora diga. O que é aquilo na sala de convivência?

- Idéia do prefeito.

- Como é? prefeito?

- Exatamente. Ele acha que devemos relaxar um pouco. Que estamos muito tensos por conta do trabalho e sugeriu essa "Brincadeira" de troca de correspondência de amor. As caixas é para depositar cartas, presentes ou o que quer que seja - disse ele evidentemente insatisfeito.- Isso se aplica a todos os órgãos do governo, então reúna a sua equipe e me aguarde que eu irei explicar as regras do "jogo". Pode se retirar.

Grissom suspirou vencido, sinceramente não sabia o que havia na cabeça dos governantes, quando não eram corruptos eram loucos! O que havia dado na cabeça do prefeito? Será que estava apaixonado e resolveu transmitir sua alegria aos demais? Mas justo ali? Justo aquela data? Não que se importasse se receberia ou correspondências ou presentes, não ligava muito, mas se importava muito se Sara recebesse algo. Em relação a CSI Grissom era extremamente ciumento, embora guardasse esse ciúme muito bem escondido dentro de si. Todos os anos na data do dia dos namorados pensava nela. Dois anos antes até chegou a comprar um presente para ela, mas descobriu que ela estava namorando um tal de Hank, então abandonou a ideia de declarar-se. Certamente não o amava mais.

Quando chegou a sala de convivência a equipe já estava reunida e todos olhavam as caixas fixas na parede como se fosse uma coisa de outro mundo.

- Grissom. O que é isso?- perguntou Nick assim que o viu entrar.

- Idéia do prefeito. – Respondeu.

- Prefeito? O que deu nele? Tá apaixonado?- Perguntou Warrick

- Não sei Warrick. Ecklie me disse que o prefeito acha que estamos tenso por causa do trabalho e resolveu fazer essa espécie de brincadeira com trocas de cartas, presentes e etc... Ecklie virá aqui para explicar as regras do "Jogo"

- Até que pode ser divertido. O que você acha Sarinha? Vou comprar um cartão bem bonito para você o que me diz?- Brincou Greg.

- Ai Greg...- Sara deu uma risadinha e revirou os olhos. Não queria cartões nem presentes de Greg, mas sim do homem que amava: Grissom. Seu amor eterno. Quando a data dos namorados se aproximava era inevitável não pensar nele e não querer estar com ele. Dois anos antes havia comemorado a data com Hank, mas havia sido um desastre. Estava com ele querendo estar com Grissom,no apartamento dele, fazendo amor ardentemente com ele, mas provavelmente ele não a deixaria passar nem pela porta.

Ecklie entrou na sala a tirando de seus pensamentos.

- Boa noite a todos. Grissom já deve ter-lhes lhes falado da finalidade das caixas e de quem foi a idéia. Bom, as regras são simples o anonimato nas cartas é opcional e nada de recolher digitais nas cartas. É só isso. Podem voltar ao trabalho- Disse mal humorado e se retirou.

- Acho que ele não gostou da idéia. – Disse Warrick depois que Ecklie Saiu.

- Ecklie é mal humorado mesmo. - disse Cath – O que você tem para nos hoje Grissom?

- Hum... Cath você e Nick corpo encontrado no lixo na Strip, Warrick Você e Greg acidente de carro próximo ao Mandala bay. Sara, um solo para você, estudante morta no vestiário. É só isso, boa sorte.- Ele saiu em direção a sua sala e o resto partiu para seus casos.

Então quer dizer que Greg iria mandar um cartão para Sara... Teria que garantir que tal cartão jamais chegasse as mãos dela. Era o que pensava Grissom enquanto preenchia um e outro relatório. Se Sara possuía a admiradores e deles ganhava presente não sabia, e era nessas horas que ele agradecia ao fato da frase_ "o que os olhos não vêm o coração no sente"_ existir, porque se visse qualquer demonstração de interesse direcionado a Sara teria que ter uma força sobre humana para não deixar o ciúme vir a tona. Teria que ficar muito atento a qualquer envelope que aparecesse na caixa de Sara para evitar que chegassem a destinatária. Com os pensamentos fixo nesse propósito voltou a se concentrar nos relatórios.

Sem impressões digitais e anonimato... Que interessante... Bem, ela certamente se aproveitaria disso. Era a oportunidade perfeita para demonstrar o quanto amava Grissom sem o risco de levar uma negativa por parte dele, talvez a idéia do prefeito não tivesse sido tão ruim assim afinal, mas teria que ser muito cautelosa e agir com calma para não a pegarem colocando as cartas para ele. Teria que depositar no horário de menor movimento. Mas... Aquilo era sempre movimentado, então teria que ser rápida, muito rápida.

No primeiro dia não colocaram nada na caixa dela, ele observou. Mas no segundo dia já havia três cartas. Ele havia chegado um pouco mais cedo e havia cruzado com Greg no corredor.Não se fez de rogado e foi até a sala de convivência para confirmar suas suspeitas: Ele havia mesmo mandado o cartão! Ficou muito aborrecido. Olhou para um lado, olhou para o outro lado e praticamente arrancou os envelopes da caixa de Sara, olhou o remetente do primeiro: Greg o gostoso. Revirou os olhos não acreditando no que estava lendo. Convencido! Olhou o segundo: Senhor Bala. Que bando de marmanjo sem imaginação era obvio que era Bobby o técnico de balística! E o terceiro: Senhor digital? Era Archie? Suspirou lentamente não acreditando na falta de imaginação deles e guardou as cartas em seu bolso e puxou um outro envelope vermelho e colocou no lugar. Ora vejam só... o técnico das balística e técnico de vídeo interessados em Sara não é mesmo? Nunca Sara iria dar-lhes a devida atenção pois na opinião de Grissom eles não faziam o tipo dela, para ele o tipo dela era de estatura mediana, intelectual, com cabelos Grisalhos que sabia que atraia Sara, próximo da meia idade, ela gosta de homens maduros, com barba, olhos azuis e que entendesse muito sobre borboletas. Esse era o perfil de homem que ele achava que fazia o tipo dela. Se afastou da caixa e segundos depois a equipe entrou.

- Ei Nick parece que você recebeu alguma coisa. –Disse Greg. – E você também Cath.

- Cath é uma das mulheres mais lindas do lab, me surpreenderia se não recebesse nada. – Disse Warrick olhando-a fixamente e deixando-a rubra.

- Ué que estranho. – comentou Greg.

- O que foi Greg?- perguntou Sara.

- Eu havia deixado um envelope na sua caixa, mas parece que ele sumiu e só está aquele ali. – Apontou para o envelope.

Grissom imediatamente desviou o olhar como se a palavra "Culpado" estivesse escrito em sua testa.. Nick Gargalhou e comentou:

- Parece que a Sara tem um admirador que não quer concorrência. Ei chefe,- se dirigiu a Grissom- Você estava aqui, não viu nada?

- Não, não vi nada- Mentiu descaradamente.

Sara pegou o envelope da caixa e o analisou cuidadosamente. Na parte do remetente apenas dizia o seguinte: _"Abra quando estiver Sozinha"_ era um pouco pesado o que sugeria que havia algo dentro. Guardou dentro de seu Kit sob os olhares atentos dos colegas.

- Não vai abrir?- perguntou Cath curiosa.

- Não. Ainda não

Dito isso Grissom distribuiu os casos e cada um foi para um lado cuidar da sua vida. Ele foi para a sua sala satisfeito, ela iria seguir o pedido dele.

Quando retornou ao lab Sara passou pela sala de convivência e a viu . pensou. Era agora. Entrou e rapidamente colocou um envelope amarelo na caixa de Grissom. Saiu de lá rapidamente e seguiu para a sala de analises para levar algumas amostras de epitélios para Mandy analisar. Próximo do final do turno a equipe estava reunida na sala de convivência para conversarem amenidades antes de cada um ir para sua casa. Grissom olhou rapidamente para as caixas e notou algo estranho. Na sua caixa de correspondência havia um envelope amarelo. Levantou-se sendo seguido pelos olhares curiosos dos colegas e foi em direção a caixa. Retirou o envelope olhando-o curiosamente.

Já estava na mão dele! Nem que quisesse poderia se arrepender, era tarde demais.

- Aeee chefinho arrasando corações- Brincou Greg- Será que foi a Sofia? Ela é caidinha por você chefe.

Greg recebeu um olhar mortal de Grissom e se calou no mesmo momento. O sangue de Sara ferveu, embora soubesse que não havia sido Sofia quem havia deixado o envelope para Grissom era inevitável seu sangue ferver toda vez que lembrava da loira falsificada dando em cima do seu amor. Ele dispensou a todos e foi para sua sala com o envelope em mão. Entrou e passou a chave na porta. Não queria ser interrompido. Quando abriu a carta deparou-se com o seguinte poema:

_**Meu Homem...**_

_O que te faz __especial__ meu Homem?...Não sei dizer em palavras, sei que não é seu carro, sua casa, o bairro onde mora..._

_A roupa que você usa? Nunca notei...Sei a cor de teus olhos..._

_Eu sempre notei suas atitudes, notei uma lágrima que rolou de seu rosto quando se viu diante do primeiro sorriso de uma criança...Vi tua pele arrepiada quando declamei para você uma __poesia__..._

_Também notei como você é especial ao ler suas __poesias__, elas falam de tudo, do amor à dor com maestria...Nelas me faz chorar viajar e ser feliz..._

_Ah! Outra coisa que te faz especial é como trata as mulheres...Sua delicadeza de palavras parece que esta tocando uma pétala de flor...Tudo isso demonstra teu grande amor...Tuas __frases__ lindas, o movimento de suas palavras ilumina e me encanta..._

_O que te faz a cada dia mais especial é a luz que emana de ti, que ilumina o caminho por onde passa...Você me faz feliz..._

_Dentre muitos se destaca, me faz rir com apenas uma palavra, me faz chorar com apenas um olhar de amor...Faz-me amar em apenas um toque..._

_Meu homem! Você faz parte de uma pequena minoria de Homens especiais...Vocês que por onde passam, deixam saudade em cada coração que tocam..._

_Meu Homem! Homens que se fazem especiais, esses jamais serão esquecidos, serão sempre como o beija-flor que visita pela primeira vez um jardim e suga o néctar de uma flor...Essa jamais o esquecerá...Para sempre será o rei daquele jardim, o príncipe da flor que conheceu seu amor..._

_Assim como a flor que jamais te esquecerá, serei eu meu Beija-Flor, meu homem especial, homem romântico, de classe, que com um simples toque me leva a loucura...Sugando meu néctar, provando meu mel..._

_Olha em meus olhos e diz que me ama..._

_Teresa Cordioli_

E logo em seguida uma pequena carta que dizia:

_Grissom,_

_Esse poema que você acaba de ler não chega nem próximo do que eu realmente sinto por você. Amo você muito além da compreensão Humana. Não sei em que momento amei você, se quando olhei em seus lindo olhos azuis que me deixam fascinam ou quando descobri o quão maravilhoso você é mesmo estando tão distante de mim. Consigo ler você e o que leio todos os dias me deixa mais apaixonada, me faz te querer, te desejar. Tudo em você me fascina, a inteligência, o carisma, o queixo que morro de vontade de morder, o corpo que desejo tocar quase sempre em que nossos caminhos se cruzam. Mesmo que no sejas meu fisicamente minha mente e meu coração jamais aceitará outro homem que não seja você._

Curioso. Era como Grissom estava. Queria descobrir o autor da carta e se fosse ela... Oh Deus se fosse ela não perderia tempo em procurá-la e fazer exatamente como a parte final do poema. Não mesmo!

Quando chegou em casa tudo o que Sara mais desejava era sua cama macia e quentinha, mas antes tomaria um banho. Quando terminou colocou um camisetão e calça de moletom larga, pegou o envelope e abriu. Deparou-se com um CD de áudio é uma pequena carta que possuía os seguintes dizeres:

_Sara,_

_Não sou um Homem que aprecia determinados tipos de musicas e bandas, mas quando ouvi esta canção não pude deixar de pensar em você e associá-la a tudo o que você representa para mim._

Sara colocou o CD no aparelho de som e apertou o "play". As primeiras notas começaram a soar e logo em seguida a voz do vocalista iniciando de fato a canção.

**Everything- **_Lifehouse_  
>Find me here,<br>And speak to me  
>I want to feel you<br>I need to hear you  
>You are the light<br>That's leading me to the place  
>Where I find peace.. again<p>

**Tudo**

_**Me encontre aqui,**_

_**E fale comigo  
>Eu quero te sentir<br>Eu preciso te ouvir  
>Você é a luz<br>Que está me guiando para o lugar  
>Onde encontrarei paz... novamente<strong>_

You are the strength  
>That keeps me walking<br>You are the hope  
>That keeps me trusting<br>You are the life  
>To my soul<br>You are my purpose  
>You're everything<p>

_**Você é a força  
>Que me faz andar<br>Você é a esperança  
>Que me faz confiar<br>Você é a vida  
>Para minha alma<br>Você é meu propósito  
>Você é tudo<strong>_

And how can I stand here with you  
>And not be moved by you<br>Would you tell me how could it be any better than this

_**E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
>E não me comover com você?<br>**__**Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?**_

You calm the storms  
>And you give me rest<br>You hold me in your hands  
>You won't let me fall<br>You steal my heart  
>And you take my breath away<br>Would you take me in  
>Take me deeper, now<p>

_**Você acalma as tempestades  
>E você me dá repouso<br>Você me segura em suas mãos  
>Você não vai me deixar cair<br>Você roubou meu coração  
>E me deixou sem fôlego<br>Você vai me receber?  
><strong>__**Vai me atrair mais ainda?**_

And how can I stand here with you  
>And not be moved by you<br>Would you tell me how could it be any better than this

And how can I stand here with you  
>And not be moved by you<br>Would you tell me how could it be any better than this

_**E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
>E não me comover com você?<br>Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?**_

_**E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
>E não me comover com você?<br>**__**Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?**_

'Cause you're all that I want  
>You're all I need<br>You're everything, everything  
>You're all I want<br>You're all I need  
>You're everything, everything<br>You're all I want  
>You're all I need<br>You're everything, everything  
>You're all I want<br>You're all I need  
>Everything, everything<p>

_**Pois você é tudo que eu quero  
>Você é tudo que eu preciso<br>Você é tudo, tudo  
>Você é tudo que eu quero<br>Você é tudo que eu preciso  
>Você é tudo, tudo<br>Você é tudo que eu quero  
>Você é tudo que eu preciso<br>Você é tudo, tudo  
>Você é tudo que eu quero<br>Você é tudo que eu preciso  
>Tudo, tudo<strong>_

And how can I stand here with you  
>And not be moved by you<br>Would you tell me how could it be any better than this

And how can I stand here with you  
>And not be moved by you<br>Would you tell me how could it be any better any better than this

And how can I stand here with you  
>And not be moved by you<br>Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
>Would you tell me how could it be any better than this<p>

E_** como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
>E não me comover com você?<br>Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?**_

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
>E não me comover com você?<br>Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você  
>E não me comover com você?<br>Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?  
>Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?<p>

Lindo. Quem quer que tenha mandado conseguiu deixá-la muito emocionada, queria tanto que tivesse sido Grissom... Mas sabia que não poderia ser, ele era fechado demais. Suspirou pesadamente e se jogou na cama lembrando da canção que acabara de ouvir e pensado no quanto tudo o que sentia por ele se encaixava perfeitamente na canção.

Nos dias que se seguiram Grissom teve bastante trabalho. De hora em hora ia checar a Caixa de Sara e sempre encontrava alguma coisa. Bufou irritado. Bando de desocupados! Será que não havia mais nada para fazer naquele laboratório do que ficar mandando cartinhas apaixonadas para sua mulher? Se fosse falta de trabalho daria um jeito nisso rapidamente, arrumaria centenas de balas para Bobby fazer testes, milhões de fitas de vídeo e áudio para Archie analisar. Estes dois eram os maiores fãs de Sara, teria que se certificar que toda vez em que ela fosse a procura de um desses dois estaria por perto para acompanhá-la. Mas felizmente havia conseguido evitar que todas as cartas que Sara recebia deles, e de outros fãs chegassem nas mão dela. As únicas que recebia eram suas. Recentemente numa das cartas enviou o presente que havia comprado para ela dois anos antes e pouco depois viu o colar com uma borboleta de pedras azuis no pescoço dela. Quando perguntou quem havia dado disse que não sabia quem havia sido, mas quem quer que tivesse escolhido tinha bom gosto pois ela adorara. Ficou muito satisfeito com a resposta recebida. Ele conhecia muito bem os gostos de Sara e o fascínio por borboletas.

O dia dos namorados seria no dia seguinte e Grissom decidiu que já era hora de ficarem juntos, uma vez que ele havia descoberto que Sara era a autora das cartas que recebia. Descobriu isso logo na primeira carta, ele não seguia todas as regras, retirou as digitais do envelope e passou pelo AFIS e dessa forma descobrira a autora das cartas, e assim como ele a conhecia muito bem ela parecia conhecê-lo muito bem também, ela havia lhe enviado um livro raríssimo sobre insetos. Não havia motivos para não ficarem juntos eles se amavam isso estava claro e além do mais queria garantir que os admiradores continuariam apenas a admirar sua linda Sara. Mas para isso precisaria de uma ajudinha.

Sara havia lutado bravamente contra a curiosidade para descobrir quem estava mandando as cartas, mas deu a batalha como perdida quando recebeu um lindo colar em com uma borboleta, apenas uma pessoa sabia do seu fascínio por borboletas e queria ter certeza que não estava enganada. Cuidadosamente passou o grafite pelo colar e conseguiu uma digital depois deu um jeito de tirar Mandy da sala de analises e passar a digital pelo AFIS. Sua felicidade ao ver o dono das digitais foi imensa. Era ele! Havia sido Grissom quem havia mandado o colar. Talvez ele não fosse o autor das outras cartas mas aquele colar foi ele. Seu coração pulava de alegria. Talvez ela devesse fazer uma ultima tentativa. Estava decidido amanha mesmo iria falar com ele, não tinha nada a perder mesmo, mais um não dele não iria fazer diferença, estava condenada a amá-lo eternamente mesmo com as recusas dele.

No dia seguinte quando chegou ao lab Sara descobriu que Grissom havia ido para um congresso de entomologistas em Nova York e Cath estaria no comando. A coragem que tomou conta de si sumiu e a única coisa que restou foi a tristeza, talvez pudessem se acertar naquele dia considerado especial mas aparentemente os únicos que se acertariam era Hodges e Mandy. Hodges havia finalmente se rendido a Mandy e assumido seus sentimentos. Suspirou pesadamente ao vê-lo presenteá-la com um lindo buquet de rosas. Achou melhor mergulhar no trabalho e não se perguntar o que poderia ter acontecido entre ela e Grissom naquele dia.

Quando o turno acabou Sara se encaminhou para a sala de Cath e deu duas batidinhas. Ouviu um barulho estranho vindo de dentro da sala e logo em seguida um "entre". Quando entrou notou que ela estava um pouco mais corada que o normal, ofegante, um pouco assustada e descabelada e com a roupa amarrotada.

- Oi. –perguntou ao ver Sara entrar. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Era só para avisar que estou de saída o turno terminou e então... Você tá bem?

- Sim estou bem. Sara sei que é dia dos namorados e que você deve ter alguém, mas será que dava pra você só fazer os procedimentos iniciais no caso do garoto da cachoeira de Saint Pierre?

- Cachoeira Saint Pierre? O que houve?

- Oh você não esta sabendo? Um Garoto estava com a namorada num jantar romântico de dia dos namorados e acabou se afogando. Por favor Sara só vá até lá e faça os procedimentos iniciais depois mandarei Nick ou Greg até lá para substituí-la. Só não faço isso por que estou cheia de relatórios para entregar hoje mesmo.

- Hum, entendo. – A olhou desconfiada- Pode deixar eu vou, não precisa mandar Greg o Nick eu cubro o caso sozinha.

- Ha! muito obrigado Sara.- Cath sorriu.

- Vou nessa.- E saiu.

Quando ela deixou a sala um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Cath e um moreno de olhos verdes saiu detrás do armário e perguntou:

- Você acha que ela caiu?

- Em que?

- Na historia dos relatórios.

- Não. Ela é esperta demais, deve ter desconfiado.- se levantou e o abraçou pelo pescoço. – O que nos vamos fazer essa noite? – Mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior.

- Que tal irmos para meu apartamento e continuarmos de onde paramos?

- Ótima idéia Warrick!

Sara desceu da SUV estranhando a cena. Sem viaturas, ambulâncias nem o cordão de isolamento, nem pessoas! Tinha algo de muito errado ali! Como Cath Havia dito na cena tinha elementos que caracterizavam um jantar romântico. Havia uma fogueira uma espécie de toldo com uma mesa em baixo posta para dois e velas. E havia um carro também. Pegou sua arma e empunhou firmemente, andou em direção ao carro de disse:

- Olá. Alguém aqui?

Naquele momento uma sombra surgiu atrás do carro e Sara apontou a arma na direção do vulto.

- Fique parado e identifique-se.- disse com firmeza a CSI.

- Seu futuro marido meu amor.

Aquela voz... Grissom! O que ele estava fazendo ali e ainda mais dizendo que era seu futuro marido e chamando-a de meu amor!

- Grissom o que faz aqui? Você não deveria está em Nova York?

- A viagem foi uma invenção minha e de Cath e... Sara... Será que dava pra você abaixar a arma para que eu possa me aproximar?

- Hu claro, me desculpe.- Abaixou a arma que nem sequer havia notado que ainda a empunhava, ficou tão paralisada com a surpresa.- Invenção? Por que?

- Para atraí-la até aqui.- Disse saindo das sombras, estava vestido quase todo de preto exceto pela gravata que era vermelha.

- Com que propósito?

- De falar-lhe dos meus sentimentos. – se aproximou mais dela segurou-lhe a mão e disse: Sara, quando você entrou na minha vida senti que por mais que quisesse minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma, pois você despertou em mim algo que eu julgava não ser capaz de sentir:Amor. Você chegou tão profundamente em mim de modo que mulher alguma jamais chegou. Nunca amei nem desejei mulher alguma como amo desejo você. E hoje decidi lhe entregar meu coração e minha alma. – Deu uma Pausa e continuou: - Sara, você aceita ser minha namorada?

Ela nada respondeu apenas encurtou a distancia e o beijou. No inicio um beijo tímido que logo se transformou num beijo lento, quente e sensual. As línguas travavam um batalha deliciosa, quando se separaram Sara respondeu:

- Aceito.

Grissom sorriu e tirou um anel de dentro do bolso da caixa. Colocou um lindo anel com um solitário na mão direita dela e disse:

- Nunca tire ele. Ainda mais se você for até a balística ou a sala de áudio visual.

- Porque?- perguntou espantada.

- Digamos que lá existem dois fãs seus, Bobby e Archie.

- Fãs? Que historia é essa?

- Durante essas duas semanas você recebeu muitas cartas do Bobby e do Archie e eu recolhi todas elas antes que você as pegasse.

- E colocou as suas no lugar...

- Como você soube que eram minhas?

- Sou uma CSI esqueceu?

- Digitais. Me desculpe, sei que você não gosta de caras ciumentos, mas não agüentei e tiver que fazer- Olhou para o lado e fez um biquinho.

Sara sorriu e disse:

- As mulheres não gostam do ciúme dos homens que não amam, porém lhes desagrada bastante que o homem amado não demonstre algum ciúme( Ninon Lenclos)

Grissom a beijou novamente e depois de algum tempo se separaram.

- Vamos jantar?- Ele apontou para a mesa. Quando se aproximaram Grissom puxou a cadeira para Sara se sentar e logo em seguida ele se sentou a frente dela.

Saborearam um delicioso suflê de legumes com vinho do porto. Durante o Jantar os olhares estavam carregados de malicia e desejo. Não demoraram muito comendo pois a ultima coisa que ambos queriam era comer. Ele se levantou e ofereceu a mão a ela para dançarem a musica que suavemente vinha do carro. A musica era a mesma que Grissom havia enviado para Sara ouvir. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e começaram a se movimentar de modo lento e suave um curtindo a presença do outro.

Algum tempo depois Grissom se afasta uma pouco de Sara e a olha nos olhos.

- Faça amor comigo.

- Sempre que você quiser.

Ele deu uma risadinha e disse:

- Então acho melhor que você tenha muito fôlego porque eu te desejo o tempo inteiro em todo os lugares.

- Que bom. Sinto o mesmo.

Dito isso ele a fez sentar-se sob um cobertor que havia ali perto e sentou-se de frente para ela. Lentamente ele desceu o ziper do colete que ela usava, ha muito tempo sonhara em despi-la dele. Desceu mais as mãos em direção a cintura dela e desprendeu a primeira trava do coldre que ela usava na perna, desceu um pouco mais e desprendeu a segunda trava que ficava na coxa, pegou a arma e a colocou de lado. Logo em seguida puxou a camiseta dela para cima deixando o sutian preto a mostra, beijou o pescoço e colo dela e logo em seguida a livrou do de boca nos seios dela sugando-os com vontade e fazendo-a ir ao delírio. A deitou completamente no cobertor e foi depositando beijos no corpo dela até chega ao centro de sua feminidade, abriu a calça dela e a tirou. Deixou-a apenas de calcinha. Desceu um pouco mais a cabeça e a beijou por cima da única peça que ela ainda usava, mas por pouco tempo porque Grissom logo a retirou e passou a língua de cima a baixo e logo em seguida iniciando o vai e vem com a língua.

Quem diria que o supervisor introspectivo e fechado fosse tão bom com a língua e as mãos? Ela estava indo a loucura mas se era para enlouquecer que enlouquecesse com ele dentro dela, então pediu para ele parar. Ele a olhou não entendendo nada, então ela explicou:

- Você vai me enlouquecer, mas quero enlouquecer com você em mim, além disso você esta com muita roupa e quero despi-lo. Sempre me imaginei despindo você, você fica tão sexy de terno...

Ele sorriu e atendeu ao pedido dela. Deitou-se no cobertor e Sara foi tirando peça por peça lentamente. Conforme ia desabotoando a camisa dele um beijo era depositado na pele exposta e fez o mesmo quando chegou na parte de baixo, por cima da cueca Boxer preta um beijo era depositado. Ela podia sentir a ereção dele sobre seus lábios. Retirou a cueca e percebeu o quão grande ele era, ela estava pronta para acariciá-lo quando ele a parou.

- Assim como você quer enlouquecer comigo em você eu desejo o mesmo, mas se você fizer não irei agüentar. Monte-me Sara.

Ela obedeceu e montou sobre ele. O membro dele entrou bem lentamente nela, ficou sentada um pouco e logo em seguida começou a cavalgá-lo, primeiro lentamente e depois de modo mais rápido e constante, quando cansava parava um pouco e rebolava nele. Grissom mudou a posição fazendo-a ficar por baixo, ela o abraçou com as pernas e logo ele começou a se mover, minutos depois eles tiveram um orgasmo alucinante, fazendo-os ir até o céu e retornar.

Um minuto mais calmo Grissom a olhou e perguntou:

-Você me ama?

- Amo. De todo meu coração, de toda minha alma, de todo o meu ser, por toda a eternidade eu vou te amar Gilbert Grissom.

Ele sorriu e a beijou docemente. Aquele Havia sido o primeiro de muitos dias dos namorados que eles tiveram juntos.


End file.
